This line of research has taken two directions this year. One is the continued use of confirmatory factor analysis to explore the nature of psychophysiological arousal during task performance and to examine the personality and behavioral correlates of such performance. The second is the analysis of previously collected data in an attempt to discover the theoretical implications of the failure of an apparently well implemented social treatment program for chronic schizophrenics.